Coming back
by BoldBlondeandBeautiful
Summary: "Caramon didn't know what he could do. It was just such a confusing situation. He knew he should be excited, but all he could think at the moment was how hard it was going to be to protect his brother, now that he had a life to lose." FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.


**VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY AU. Raistlin died as a baby, and Caramon dreams about talking to him throughout most of his life... and then Raistlin is brought to life at the start of the war of the lance? Hehehehe, let's see how this works out.**

* * *

><p><em>Caramon knew he was dreaming.<em>

_The six-year-old may have been dense, like his sister repeatedly told him, but he could tell when he was dreaming. This dream was odd. There was mist drifting over the ground, and he could barely see. His sight ended a few feet in front of him, where a boy about his age sat. He was almost skeletally thin, and had auburn hair... but the feature that stood out were his cold blue eyes. The boy yawned and rubbed those eyes, and then blinked at Caramon. "Oh... hello." He says cautiously._

_"Hi." Caramon responds with a grin. "I'm Caramon." _

_The boy smiles wearily. "I know." He responds. "I'm Raistlin."_

_Caramon tilts his head. "How do you know who I am?" He asks confusedly. _

_Raistlin shrugs and shivers. "I'm your brother. I've been watching over you." He murmurs. _

_"I don't have a brother." Caramon protests. _

_"Not any more. I'm dead." Raistlin says with another shrug of his thin shoulders. _

_Caramon shakes his head. "My sister would have told me if I had a brother." He mumbles. _

_Raistlin flashes a patronising smile. "No. She's ashamed. She couldn't save me." Caramon immediately matches this information up with the over-protectiveness his sister has always displayed. Raistlin shivers. "I was sick. I would have always been sick if she had managed to stop me from dying." Another smile, but this one sad. "It's better this way." He whispers. _

_Caramon's eyes widen. "But... I don't understand... If you're dead, how are we talking to each other?" He asks quietly. _

_"We're twins." Raistlin says simply. "I don't really know how it's possible, but we're linked." He rolls his eyes. "I just figured out how to do this recently." _

_Caramon hesitates, and then shrugs. "So you're controlling all of this?" He asks. _

_Raistlin surprises him by laughing. "Of course not! I just managed to bring you here for a little while." He gestures around the misty landscape. "This is my home as much as Solace is yours. Once you get used to it, you see that everything here mirrors your world." _

_Their conversation goes on for a few hours. Finally, Raistlin yawns sleepily and his eyelids start to droop. "Are you tired?" Caramon asks gently, remembering Raistlin's comment about always being sick. Raistlin nods. "Okay... maybe you should go to sleep." Caramon says with a shrug. Raistlin nods again. _

_"And maybe you should wake up." He says, rolling his eyes. Caramon nods..._

And sits up in his bed. He looks quickly around the room. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes. _That was a crazy dream... _He thinks.

_It wasn't a dream. _He hears Raistlin's thin voice in his head, and jumps. _You can even ask Kit. _Raistlin says smugly. Caramon hesitates, and then nods. He walks out into the main room. Kitiara sits in a chair.

"Kit?" Caramon starts. She turns her head to look at him. "I have a question."

She shrugs. "Shoot." She says calmly.

Caramon bites his lip. "Did... did I have a twin, when I was born?" He asks slowly.

Kitiara stiffens. "How do you know about him?" She whispers.

"He told me." Caramon says with a shrug.

* * *

><p>Twenty-five-year-old Caramon pauses outside the door to the Inn of the last home. <em>Well go on in, Caramon, not as if you wouldn't be welcome. <em>He hears his brother's amused voice in his head as always. He rolls his eyes and goes inside. As he makes his way across the crowded common room, he thinks he sees his brother more than once, a shimmery see-through version as opposed to the very real and solid young man he frequently speaks to. He's used to this though, so he doesn't say anything. He makes his way to a table near the fire. As he sits, he feels a momentary sense of relief that his friends aren't yet there, as it means his brother makes his prescence obviously known, sitting in the chair next to him.

_Don't stay there when someone else needs to sit, alright? It's disconcerting when you go through people. _Caramon thinks at his brother. Raistlin laughs and nods. Then his face turns grim.

_Something feels off. It's... odd. _His blue eyes flash with confusion. _And everyone keeps talking about... things changing. Barriers thinning... _

_As in... the barrier between here and there? That's a good thing! You might be able to come back! _Caramon thinks reassuringly.

Raistlin brightens. _Maybe! _He thinks, excited.

Over the din, Caramon hears an excited shout "Caramon!" And recognizes the voice as that of his friend Tasslehoff. He glances to the side...

...Raistlin's already vanished.


End file.
